Personal Slaves
by Zaji99
Summary: Thunderland Jr has been owned by Director Lloyd for a long time, he's settled into a routine but his world is disrupted by the arrival of Aria Link, and her new slave - Rinny. With their masters working closely together on redesigning the Letter Bee Hive, the two slaves find themselves thrown together as well. Thunderland JrXOC, slavery AU... Birthday present for two friends.


**A/N: This is a slave story, so it contains all the usual slave things, including corporal punishment, and possibly some rape later on. This is a early Birthday gift for two of my friends. Rinny and Henry, (One Unable to Became Spirit and XxEternal DarknessxX.) Their birthdays aren't on the same day but their like four days apart. Anyway on with the story, Oh and before I forget, thanks Vlad The Vampire Lord for her help with this.**

**Chapter 1**

"Aria Link is starting this morning Thunderland - she'll have the office next to mine, we'll be working on the redesign of the letter bee hive together. She has her own slave, I'll need you to make sure the slave knows where everything is and how she is to conduct herself in my hive."

The Director finished buttoning up his shirt and held his arms up for his slave to help him on with his jacket. He came forward with the garment in his hands and obediently slipped it over his arms but the Director caught a glimpse of a sulky expression on his face.

"Don't frown Thunderland, it's very unattractive. I'm sure that helping a new slave find her way around the hospital will hardly be a test of your abilities."

The director smoothed down the front of his tight jacket and admired himself in the mirror, yes, he looked ready for the day ahead. The Board had finally approved a complete overhaul of the hive, including all procedures and structure, as well as a new office for himself. They'd also brought in a young assistant who had a growing reputation on the Capital for her radical ideas. He'd interviewed her and had concluded she would be a good fit. He also knew that she came from a poorer background and this slave of her was the first she'd ever owned, and had been acquired shortly before her move to Yuusari. She might need some help with handling the slave, if she was anything as troublesome as Thunderland was, although to be fair, very few slaves were as difficult as Thunderland.

He glanced over at his slave, now standing quietly in a corner of the room. He didn't have his hands behind his back and his head lowered as he should but he would have been surprised if he had taken that stance. He didn't expect Thunderland to be the perfect slave, he did expect him to do what he was told. Mostly he managed that. He'd had Thunderland since he was a letter bee, he had been a gift from a friend. He'd been with him through a lot. Thunderland was tall, his a bit over six feet tall. His most striking feature were his eye patch and startlingly purple eye, and the quick intelligence that lurked behind it. A few years ago he'd lost his right eye in some wired accident while on bored the government airship.

His friends had often urged him to get rid of Thunderland no that he was crippled, aging slave, and find himself a younger, more agile one, but he would never do that. Thunderland had many hidden talents and had proven invaluable to him. He just needed a firm hand and steady discipline at all times.

"As I said before, Thunderland - I expect you to be helpful with the new slave."

"Yes, sir."

Aria was waiting in his office when he got in, she was seated in a comfortable chair in front of the desk. A slave was kneeling by her side in perfect form. Aria looked around  
when she entered, and rose, the slave, quite correctly, did not.

"Aria," Director Lloyd came forward and shook her hand while Thunderland peeled off to stand behind his desk, ready to do whatever he ordered. He didn't make him kneel as a standard thing anymore,- he reserved that for disciplinary proceedings. "Would you like coffee before we begin?"

Aria sat back down in her seat, leaning back confidently. "My slave will fetch it if you wish."

"My slave, Thunderland, will assist your slave today in finding her way around the hive, and acquainting her with the rules, and her duties. The coffee pot on this floor is temperamental but Thunderland has mastered it - I'm sure he will pass this arcane knowledge on to..." he trailed off and stared at the slave who had yet to move since he entered the room.

"Her name is Rebecca." Aria clicked her tongue and the slave's head came up, eyes fixed on her master. "Rebecca, go with Thunderland, he will show you where everything is. We'll both have coffee."

The slave rose smoothly to her feet and Director Lloyd caught a glimpse of her fine features. He was girlish looking, although he suspected she wasn't as young as she appeared, her hair was carefully styled, and she had appealing silver eyes. Aria had her dressed as stylishly as herself, in a well tailored pair of pants and shirt, and her collar was a striking wide band of silver.

"My compliments on your slave, she is quite attractive," he said, a smile gracing his face as he regarded her, he wondered what was Aria's policy was on sharing. The slave blushed a very bright red and looked flustered at his compliment, much to his amusement. Aria glanced at her slave and then away. Her eyes flitted to Thunderland, still standing behind the directors chair and she shrugged ruefully.

"Thunderland has other useful abilities. You may go and fetch the coffee Thunderland and when you have brought that back take Rebecca for a tour around the hospital. You have your pager on?" At his nod he continued, "I will page you if I need you to return. Make it a thorough tour, Aria's slave should be able to find her own way around after today."

Thunderland walked out of Director Lloyd's office, glancing over his shoulder to make  
sure the new slave was following behind him.

"Come on, don't keep my master waiting, when he wants his coffee he wants it now." He nimbly dodged past the people milling around in the hallway, careful not to touch any of them and to keep his head down. There was a small staff kitchen past the hallway and he slipped in there. As he gathered together the coffee things he glanced over at his silent companion.

"You going to help or you just going to stand there looking pretty, Becky?"

"Rebecca, they call me Rebecca," the slave said quietly, _apparently she could talk_.

"Yeah, well I'm not one of them." Thunderland looked up, the slave was still standing there like moss on a log. "What do you want to be called?"

The new slave gawked at him, her mouth hanging open. Thunderland rolled his eyes, he didn't know what the idiot's problem was – maybe she was just an idiot. But he wasn't about to stand here waiting for her to make up her mind. He didn't want his ass warmed up this morning just because the stupid new slave couldn't get her butt into gear. He turned to thecoffee machine and made two coffees.

"Rinny. I used to be called Rinny." The slave's voice was soft, hesitant, as if she was unused to thinking, or speaking, for herself – as no doubt she was. She sounded surprised, as if he was recalling her name for the first time.

"Great. Rinny it is." Thunderland picked up the Director's coffee and spat in it, then he picked up a spoon and stirred it in. Rinny was staring at him again and Thunderland held out Aria's coffee to her.

"Your turn." He thought Rinny was going to faint on the spot. Instead she did that goldfish trick with her mouth again and then weakly protested.

"You can't do that."

"Sure I can – who's going to know? You're not going to tell anyone, are you Rinny?" Rinny stared at him some more and then slowly a hesitant smile appeared on her face and she spat in Aria's coffee. She looked around immediately, as if she was afraid Aria would suddenly appear. Thunderland held up his fist for a fist bump, something he'd seen many of the of the staff and Letter bees doing. Rinny just looked at him with those wide saucer eyes and Thunderland sighed and put down his hand.

"Never mind." Thunderland turned back to the counter, grabbed a few cookies, shoved one in his mouth, demolishing it in a few bites, and put the rest on a small plate and then put the coffees and cookies on a tray. He picked up the tray and was turning to go when he felt a firm hand on his arm.

"I'll take the tray, if you want."

Thunderland looked up in surprise and then shrugged and let go of the tray. "Sure, just don't drop the fucking thing. Master Lloyd has a nice little whipping post set up outside and he's not afraid to use it."

Rinny swallowed heavily and nodded seriously. She took the tray carefully, and balanced it as if his life depended on it and they went back into the hallway. Rinny suddenly stopped still and Thunderland almost ran into her.

"Watch where you're going, you moron." He looked curiously at Rinny who was staring at the hospital side of the hive. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing. I just don't like hospitals." Rinny said and started moving again, her stride sure and steady as she made his way back to Director Lloyd's office. Thunderland followed behind him, a smile creasing his face. One thing he knew already about Rinny, she certainly wasn't going to be boring.

**A/N: So can I get some reviews or what? Oh and btw its my first fan fic so don't be to judgmental and harsh. Well peace, I'm out.**


End file.
